


untitled ghost show

by yolklessegg



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Horror, Fluff, Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, Graphic Description, Halloween, Horror, Huang Ren Jun & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, M/M, Na Jaemin Being an Asshole, Psychological Horror, TV Tropes, They're broke college students, Violence, i thought of this while watching buzzfeed unsolved, no this is not another ghost hunting show au, renjun sees ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolklessegg/pseuds/yolklessegg
Summary: PARANOIA-renjun sees ghosts and jaemin is a skeptic. they both need money.-crack, fluff, ang..gags..ang-..god...angst....mayhap, horror :D
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	untitled ghost show

-

His breath fell like candied fog against the cold air, once more seeming colder than it had been moments before. The lights from heavy equipment and burning eyes reflected off of the damp wall, dripping down into the darkened wet puddles at Renjun's feet.

Where had the water come from?

"Jaem." Renjun nudged his elbow into the figure beside him subtly, eyes shadowed away from the temperature and fear sensitive infrared cameras.

He'd grown feathers by now, sprouting proudly from his goosebump-ridden skin as if he were an electromagnetic sprite, ready for ascent. His teeth chattered and his hands danced a messy and uncoordinated waltz with one another (but leftie kept stepping on right's toes!).

Renjun was frightened, not by what stood begging for his attention in his peripheral vision, but by his inability to turn his head and look it dead in the eye.

It'll eat him whole. He knew it.

"Jaem!" Renjun whispered louder and tugged at Jaemin's arm, this time throwing away most of his dignity all for the pressing and expected reply from Jaemin:

"Shut up!"

But what would Jaemin do? Renjun asked himself, holding an internal monologue with the figure in the back of his mind.

"Jaemin!" Renjun hissed through his teeth, pushing Jaemin so hard that the boy nearly lost his grip on the camera he had held in his hands.

"Jesus, man! What are you so afraid of?" Jaemin snapped, turning impatiently towards Renjun.

Renjun looked up helplessly into Jaemin's eyes, mirroring the shocked expression Jaemin's face was folded into.

"What?" Renjun asked, feeling the electric air wrap around the back of his neck, pulling his hair upward. "What, Jaemin?"

"Renjun..."

Renjun swallowed as his eyes lost sight of Jaemin's face, slowly creeping to see what was behind him.

It felt like bugs crawling all over him. Renjun felt that if he were to look any farther he'd fall into a gaping hole made of the cold and hairy legs of a centipede.

He wanted to shake them all off. He wanted to shave the feathers from his skin. 

Renjun felt his breath catch at the bout of his collarbones and neck, eyes sinking into the shaded figure standing in the far corner of the abandoned hospital. Its body was mutilated, arms indistinguishable from its legs. What was left of its face was a mangled jaw, unhinged and dangling loosely from shadowy threads and brushing up gently against the floor. It barely passed as humanoid, and barely passed as _anything_ in fact, but Renjun's gut told him that it was alive and sentient, sucking the adrenaline straight from his veins. 

Renjun's lips moved on account of a tremble, and he cursed himself for never being a fight nor flight person. He felt like a deer caught in headlights, soaking in the creature into his body and actions, feeling himself mimic each blink and breath it took, eyes not even following the rise and fall of its chest anymore. 

Within a flash, the creature lunged, its jaw swinging behind it and ripping clean off from the sheer force of the jump. Renjun's vision filled with dark blinding spots, throwing the creature back into obscurity. Heat ripped through his chest, lungs deflating in a shrill wheeze. Renjun gasped for breath.

"Boo!" Jaemin grabbed Renjun's arms and shook him, scoffing at the Renjun's wide eyes and frozen face. "It's just your brain playing you, man. Don't let all that shit get to ur head."

"Jun?"


End file.
